Smile For the Sunflowers
by Romancedy
Summary: Twenty-four-year-old Sakura Koizumi had a rough relationship with her ex-fiancé. Ever since that day, her parents urged her to meet up with her distant uncle, Kunihiko Aikawa, and stay with him for the summer to recuperate and heal. Visiting her uncle did bring back some light into her life, but another person made it even brighter. Slight AU. Yuta/OC *6/10/18*
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own _My Forged Wedding_! _My Forged Wedding_ belongs to Voltage Inc.!

 **Note:** This story has multiple genres: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort, and this story will contain important information from Yuta Kajima's Story Season 1! **Read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **Smile For the Sunflowers**

* * *

 **ONE**

* * *

I was looking out the window of the plane. I finally arrived in Tokyo. The beautiful lights twinkled vibrantly in the night, welcoming us as the plane landed.

After the rough landing, I stood up and reached for my luggage as the plane captain announced our destination and dismissed us with a friendly farewell. Before I walked off, I scanned the area to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

"Alright, time to go," I said to myself as I walked off the plane and through the tunnel.

The airport in Tokyo was enormous compared to the one in Kyushu. I looked around with fascination; everything was so different - the architecture, the atmosphere, the people, everything. The interior of the airport was covered in stainless white tiles and everyone here seemed like they were in a hurry for something.

Forget about being fascinated, I was starting to feel intimidated and queasy. I was so used to living in a small town with a population of five hundred. Time was much slower and there was no rush to get anywhere in our small town. Will I be able to adapt and share such a big and busy city with this many people?

"Sakura?"

I heard my name and quickly turned around to find a tall, lean man walking in my direction. He was wearing a salmon undershirt with a brown jacket and a beige fedora as the final touch.

"Hey! It's been awhile, how have you been?" The man asked enthusiastically.

I just looked at him, alarmed and confused. His bright facial expression became confused as well until his eyes widened as if he realized something.

"Oh! My apologies," he laughed. "I forgot it's been _that_ long since I've seen you. I'm your Uncle Kunihiko. Your father told me you were coming and I thought it would be best if I picked you up here rather than having you get lost in the unknown."

"I'm sorry," I bowed respectively. "The flight was long and I'm just exhausted. It's my fault for not recognizing you sooner."

I heard Uncle Kunihiko laugh. He grabbed my belongings and said, "Let's get going so you can finally relax."

And with that we left the busy building and headed for my uncle's car. He neatly placed my luggage in the trunk as I climbed in the front seat. I looked out the window and thought to myself, admiring Tokyo's city lights. The view made me feel relaxed and my eyes got heavy. Without realizing it, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Sakura."

I heard a voice whisper to me. I woke up and looked around. Oh, I was in Uncle Kunihiko's car. I noticed our surroundings were different. Instead of a city we were in a suburban area - the area was compacted with storefronts, restaurants, and bijou bungalows.

Uncle Kunihiko slowed the car into a stop. "We're here." He put the car in park and stepped out, heading for the back to retrieve my suitcases. "Head for the bar over there, I'll meet up with you in a few."

I nodded and thanked him, walking to the bar and going inside.

The inside looked homey. The walls and floor were made of red wood and the room was well-furnished. Curiously, I started to look around some more. When you walk in, the bar greets you with the many bottles of wine, scotch, and whiskey along with a large chalkboard chalked with daily specials and signature meals. Behind the bar was a small kitchen. The walls were made of red wood as well but the floor consisted of palid yellow tiles. Inside the kitchen was a wooden door which led to a spacious storage room full of raw meats, vegetables, and spices.

No one was present so I assumed it was closed for the day, but if it was closed then why am I here?

"Welcome to Kunian," Uncle Kunihiko said as he walked in.

"Is this your bar, Uncle?"

He nodded with a smile. "I've had this place for quite some time and it's very popular, if I might add. Anyway, let's head upstairs, shall we?"

He walked off and proceeded in to a small hallway behind the bar. I followed closely behind him, observing the place. We walked up the stairs and entered a small room. The petite room was softly painted with dust and there was only a small bed, a lamp standing on a wooden nightstand, a red loveseat, and a bookshelf. The room could use some dusting, but overall it was perfect.

"You'll be sleeping in here for the summer," I heard my uncle say. "I hope this place will do. Sorry about the dust," he smiled sheepishly.

I smiled brightly and hugged him, surprising him and myself. "This is great, thank you."

"I'm glad, kiddo," he beamed. "I'll let you get settled. Just know that you'll be alone in the bar. I'll make sure the place is locked up so you wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting in. There is a private bathroom downstairs with a shower you can use. Tomorrow around five the manager will be here, so don't be alarmed when you see him. I'll come around five-thirty. You think you'll be okay?"

"Of course, Uncle. Thank you so much for letting me stay here," I softly smiled at him.

"Anything for the Koizumis. I'll see you in the morning." He politely tilted his hat and left the room, closing the door on the way out.

The moment he left I felt my smile slowly disappear. I let out a sigh and unpacked my belongings, placing my clothes neatly on the floor at the foot of my bed. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and slipped out of my clothes to put them on. After getting ready for bed, I kneeled next to my suitcase and got my hands on a few picture frames I brought from home. I smiled to myself as I looked at the first two. One was a photo of both my mom and my dad and the other was a picture of the three of us at the zoo. Oh what great memories. I then looked at the next one and my smile faded once again. The last picture was a photo of me and a man I loved very much. He had his arm around me and the two of us were happily smiling at the camera. Just looking at our smiling faces made my heart ache. In result, I put the picture back in the suitcase faced down.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I stood up and climbed in bed, turning off the lamp in the process. I lied down, wrapped the covers around my small frame and looked up at the ceiling as I was embraced by darkness.

"Why'd you do it, Makoto?" I asked myself sadly.

* * *

🌺 **A/N:** I honestly hope you guys liked this. I feel really good about this ( **short** ) chapter and I'm glad you guys will be able to read it. This is the first _My Forged Wedding_ story I've published on here. I fell in love with this game a year ago and finally decided to write a fanfiction for this franchise. Anyway, again, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Stay tuned for more! Please R&R - constructive criticism is allowed if need be! Write you all later! 🌺

🌻 **PS:** I dedicate this fanfiction to LevyScripture (On WattPad and FF) and Xoxo-Mine (On WattPad). I love you girls! 🌻


	2. Two

**TWO**

* * *

 _I open my eyes to only see myself in an empty white void. Frantically, I looked around, making two full circles to take in my surroundings. On my third turn I saw a man standing a little ways from me. His head was down, but I could clearly see who it was; his rich black hair, his fair_ _skin-_

 _"Makoto?"_

 _"Sakura, I'm sorry.-"_

My eyes fluttered open before the dream could finish. I looked around and noticed that the room was still dark, but the sun was peeking its way in, giving my room a deep orange hue. I gazed at the ceiling, giving myself a few minutes to digest the unnerving dream I just had.

Sitting up I stretched and got out of bed, grabbing a plain white tank top and a pair of Jean shorts to change into. I opened up my suitcase to retrieve my toiletries and left my room to go downstairs. To my right was what I assumed to be the door to the private bathroom. I reached for the brass doorknob until:

 _BAM!_

I felt myself almost jump out of my skin and I held my breath.

 _What was that? Did someone break in?!_

Fleetingly I scanned my surroundings and found a broom leaning against the wall. I quickly set my toiletries aside and snatched the broom, bringing it over my shoulder, preparing to strike.

The high-pitched sounds led me to the kitchen doorway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to ease my shuddering body, but hearing the metal make contact with the floor made it impossible to do so.

My grip on the broom tightened as I mustered up a little bit of courage to confront the intruder. Briskly, I advanced into the kitchen and raised the broom over my head. Before I could land a hit on the trespasser, my foot got caught on something hard and metallic, leaving me to deal with a hurting head and an aching body.

I was left in a daze and my ears were ringing. I felt the person loom over me and I quickly opened my eyes. Looking at me was a heavy-weighted man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt - which had a name tag with the title "MANAGER" printed in large black letters. His hair and mustache were fading into gray and his face expressed nothing but pure puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" He quietly asked. "How'd you get in here?"

 _It's the manager!_ I thought. _I forgot he was coming early this morning!_

I scrambled up off the ground and quickly bowed, my head almost touching the floor.

"I am so sorry, sir!" I exclaimed. "My uncle is the owner of this bar and he's letting me stay in the room upstairs. I'm sorry for almost attacking you, sir; you startled me and I didn't know what to do."

Feeling his large hand on my shoulder, I straightened myself upright and looked him in the eye. His face wore an understanding smile and he simply gave me a small nod, walking past me after. To my surprise the manager was calm about it.

As an apology, I helped the manager straighten up the kitchen and then left to wash up for the day.

* * *

Uncle Kunihiko arrived at five-thirty like he said he would and opened up the bar at six. The manager lingered in the kitchen and prepared the oven and stove to get the day started. I, on the other hand, was sitting in one of the comfy velvet loveseats, resting my chin in the palm of my hand while looking out the window. I looked out in the distance, the sun embracing my face with its warmth and radiance.

"What a good morning," I said to myself with a small smile tracing my lips.

"I agree. Seeing your pretty face did make my morning even better," said a masculine, yet gentle, voice.

The alluring voice pulled me away from my daydream and forced me to look over my shoulder. Sitting next to me was an attractive young man who appeared to be my age. He was tall and lean; his hair was a black silk and his eyes were beautiful dark pools. He wore a white button-up shirt that hugged his body loosely and wore slick black pants. And his smile, it was almost as bright as the sun, but there was a hint of mischievousness hiding behind that friendly façade of his. Besides that, everything about him was handsome.

That was when I realized what he had said. Thinking about his earlier comment made my cheeks flush and burn like the orange sun. Talk about awkward; I'm a total fool! To make matters worse, the handsome stranger closed the small gap between us by scooting closer to me, having our legs almost touch. If the blush on my cheeks wasn't visible then, it was definitely visible now. I quickly looked away, wanting to hide my mortified expression.

"Aw," he cooed. "No need to be shy around the great Takamasa."

"Leave my niece alone, Saeki," I heard my uncle say sternly.

 _Takamasa… Saeki… Wait. The famous scriptwriter? It can't be._

I slowly looked back at the man known as Saeki and noticed he backed away with a look of stupor. He looked at me for a short moment and then back at my uncle, only to look at me once again.

"She's your niece? We never knew you had a niece, Kuni."

 _We? Kuni?_

Apparently Saeki's reaction amused Uncle Kunihiko because his whole demeanor changed.

"You never asked," he laughed. "Now, when you're in this bar or around _me_ , for that matter, you're not allowed to make a move on Sakura. Got it?"

My lips curled into a smile as I started to giggle. "It's fine, Uncle Kunihiko. He just caught me off-guard there."

Saeki smiled triumphantly as he got up and moved to an empty table. My uncle shook his head and left to finish prepping up the bar.

Minutes later three more men entered the bar. One was a spicy ginger wearing a black tux with a red necktie. The second was a sleepy blonde wearing a gray vest with a white long-sleeve undershirt and a navy blue necktie that hung insecurely around his neck. The last man had chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo just like the redhead, but the only difference was that his necktie was green. They, too, were very tall and handsome. As soon as they entered, they called Uncle Kunihiko "Kuni" as well, which gave me the assumption that they also knew my uncle.

"Yo Kuni, do you mind asking Mr. Manager to fix me up an omelet and rice to-go?" The ginger asked. "And please make it quick, I've got a meeting in fifteen."

"You got it, Yamato. Anything for you, Ren? Takao?"

"No thank you," the other two answered simultaneously as they sat down on the couch across from me. Well, the blonde more like sprawled himself along the sofa.

The brunette met with my gaze and I shyly waved. We were both sitting there awkwardly scoping one another. It was only moments after he decided to break the ice.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." His voice was tender and his smile was hospitable.

Obligingly I responded, "My name is Sakura Koizumi, Kunihiko's niece. I arrived just only yesterday."

Looked like all of my uncle's friends never knew about me; the man's face could only express confusion and astonishment. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Oh? Welcome to the neighborhood, Ms. Koizumi. I'm Takao Maruyama and this is Ren Shibasaki." He pointed at the blonde, who was already asleep, next to him. "Where'd you come from?"

"Kyushu."

"Kyushu? Wow," he beamed. "What a trip. What brings you to Tokyo?"

My eyes found their way back down to the wooden floor while my hands nervously frolicked with a few strands of my hair. His question forced memories I tried suppressing in the back of my mind. It wasn't his fault; he didn't know, but I came to Tokyo to forget, not to remember.

Takao called out my name, snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry, I sidetracked a little. I came to Tokyo to visit Uncle Kunihiko for the summer. I'm going back at the end of August."

He seemed to notice my uneasiness but only smiled at me. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Sakura. It's refreshing to see new faces every once and awhile."

Takao and I talked a little before he headed out the door with Yamato. It was unfortunate he had to leave because I really enjoyed his company. The only two left at the bar were Ren, who was _still_ sleeping, and Saeki, who was quietly writing I suppose was a script of his.

Knowing that everyone was too busy, I decided to explore my new home for a few hours. I stood up and bade my uncle goodbye before leaving the bar.

* * *

The suburban part of Tokyo was not as lively compared to the city, especially in the early morning. There were barely any people around for the streets were completely empty. One was able to hear the quiet whispers of the wind, the soft tapping of their feet on the concrete, and the distant noises that resided in the nearby city.

I walked past the line of shops that came my way. There was a cute bakery that smelled of fresh baked bread and other delicious pastries. A few buildings down was a small candy store. Inside, the employees were preparing for their busy day. There were a few workers who dawdled outside the shops mingling before starting their long shifts at work. Other than that many shops in the shopping district were vacant.

Everyone in the suburbs appeared to be so laid back and positive. Just thinking about how my life would be for the next three months had me light up with anticipation. Just what I needed, at the moment.

A huge smile was present on my face as I was nearing the next store. Regrettably, my moment of bliss had to come to an end. My feet ceased to move as I faced a large display window in front of me. Mocking me on the other side of the glass was a beautifully-made wedding dress. Fancy floral designs embroidered the torso part of the dress and white lace lined the edges of the gown. It was simple, but its simplicity was what made it an extraordinary design. Sadly, I'm not the lucky girl who would get to wear a dress like that. Just the thought of it forced my eyes to well up.

 _Don't you dare cry._

Why me? How did I become so unlucky? Didn't I deserve happiness?

"You know, that dress would look great on you."

A small gasp escaped my lips as I quickly looked over my shoulder. Standing behind me was a young man. His head was full of small honey-colored curls, giving him a childish charm. His choice of clothing was very casual - a simple blue hoodie, white T-shirt, and blue Jeans.

I felt my cheeks warm up from his sudden remark, but what he said made me smile.

"There's that smile. You should smile more often; it's a good look on you."

Before I could thank him for his kind words, the man trekked in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but smile even more. Thanks to him, a flicker of confidence brimmed inside of me. There was still hope.

I was about to continue exploring, but before that I gave the man one last glance, watching him disappear into the distance. Another smile crept onto my face.

 _Everything will be okay. I hope._

* * *

🌺 **A/N:** I am SO rusty. I feel like my writing has gotten worse over the years. I don't know if it's because I don't read as much as I used to or what. I will get back to reading "actual" books very soon. I'm doing this thing with a friend of mine where I have to read a number of books in a period of time. I have until the end of summer to complete my part. I AM DETERMINED! Lol. I hope this chapter isn't too crappy. I hope its decent enough to even read. I'm trying to pace the story where it's not rushed or too slow. I have a tendency of rushing my stories and doing that just messes me up, you know? Anyway, thank you for making it this far and I HOPE to get Chapter 3 done soon. Hopefully I don't wait another year to write it. I really need to work on _EXPELLED_. I'm just stuck with that fic. Thank you! :D 🌺


End file.
